SH: A Factory by the River
'' Description:'' Having followed a trail of clues to the abatoir by the river, Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson must find a way past Blackwood's thugs and into Reordan's laboratory. But when Lord Blackwood enters through the secret door, Irene Adler is chained up and about to be cut in two, and Watson is in the centre of an explosion on the walkway, will Holmes still save the day...? Set Features A Factory by the River features: *1074 pieces! *Seven minifigures - Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Watson, Irene Adler, Lord Blackwood, Reordan, and two of Blackwood's Thugs! *Walkway with two exploding panels and dynamite! * Removable roof with retractable flames! *Left room with barrels and secret door behind wooden planks! *Right room with Reordan's lab, featuring frog, boiling pot, skull, bookcase and bottles! *Abatoir with removable tiles, fire, flick-fire flames, and saw! *Two connectors for walkway and rooms! *Three pigs and seperate chain for Adler! *Three gothic statues! *And Blackwood's raven! Parts of the Set Main Building's Walkway The walkway measures 13cm (5") high (including the roof but excluding the statue or flames), 20.5cm (8.25") wide, and 6.5cm (2.5") deep. It features several wooden panel decorations around the edge, and a walkway of varying shades of wood. It also has three pieces of dynamite strapped to the beams and a removable roof. The roof features burnt effects in several areas and varying textures on the top. It also features wooden beams on top and inside. There is a gothic-style statue and Blackwood's crow. There are two panels on the walkway and when a lever is pulled on the back of the walkway, an arm will push the panels up. There is also a cylinder on the side of the roof which, when turned, will cause two large flames to rise up out of the hole in the roof. This part of the set is based upon walkway from the 2009 film, where Doctor Watson triggers a booby trap whilst running from the building which subsequently causes the walkway to be blown up. He was thrown about by the explosion, hence the panels on the walkway. Also, the flames are included because of this. The rest is just for detailing and playability. Main Building's Secret Entrance The building with the secret entrance measures 13.5cm (5.25") high (not including the statue), 8cm (3") wide, and 9.5cm (4") deep. It features a short staircase into the room, wooden board flooring, and two barrels - one sealed and one with a shovel. There is also a workbench, with a pig bone and lamp. The roof features another statue, the same as those on the walkway. The main feature is a secret door, with a small alcove inside. This is sealed off from the main room by several more boards. It is based upon the brief scene from the 2009 film where Blackwood appears in the boards behind Holmes and Watson, before vanishing again as they fire their revolvers. The rest of is included for playability and detailing. Main Building's Laboratory The building with Reordan's laboratory measures 13.5cm (5.25") high (not including the statue), 8cm (3") wide, and 9.5cm (4") deep. It features a short staircase into the room, wooden board flooring, and a statue on the roof. The main feature is Reordan's laboratory, which features a skull, three different bottles, a frog, a boiling pot, a bookshelf, and a blue rat. It is based on the scene in the 2009 film where Holmes and Watson find Reordan's lab in the abatoir. Holmes finds a dead rat with a blue tail which proves important in finding the poison, while the rat in the boiling pot is actually from the scene in Reordan's house. The rest of the items are for playability. Abatoir This part of the set measures 51.5cm (8.75") long, 10.25cm (4.25") wide (at the furthest points), and 12cm (4.75") high (at the highest points). The start of the abatoir features a removable piece. This has only been included so that the pigs, and Irene Adler, can be entered into the abatoir while attached to their chains. The midpoint of the abatoir features a large furnace with flames. There is also a large wheel on the side which, when turned, fires two flick-fire missiles out from among the flames. This part of the set is based upon the scene from the 2009 film where Holmes protects Adler from the flames, while Watson accidentally turns the heating up by turning the wheel the wrong way. The end of the abatoir features a saw which can be rotated. Here, the track that the pigs, and Adler, run along can be broken and pulled down, so that they do not travel through the blade. Around the blade is red and pink decoration. This part of the set is based on the 2009 film scene where Adler is about to travel through the saw, when Holmes and Watson rescue her by breaking the track just before, freeing her. Characters Sherlock Holmes 1.jpg|Sherlock Holmes|link=SH: Sherlock Holmes Watson 2.jpg|Doctor Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Irene Adler 6.jpg|Irene Adler|link=SH: Irene Adler Lord Blackwood 3.jpg|Lord Blackwood|link=SH: Lord Blackwood Reordon 1.jpg|Reordan|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Reordan Blackwood Thug 1.jpg|Blackwood Thug #1|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Blackwood_Thug Blackwood Thug 2.jpg|Blackwood Thug #2|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Blackwood_Thug See Also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sets Category:Sherlock Holmes